


【授翻】The Construction of the Homelander

by kikiokikio



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 杀死一名看护人后，年轻的Homelander被Vogelbaum送往伦敦，在那里他将学习如何与同龄人相处。然后他遇到了Billy Butcher。事情变得…复杂。
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s), Billy Butcher/Original Male Character(s), Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Construction of the Homelander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801799) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



> 这位老师所有作品都是Homelander/Billy斜线有意义。在sy和AO3都有放，粘的原文预警，不适误入。如果怕踩雷，建议看一下原作老师的其余tag，我只标了个高中AU…

John挺直背脊，双手放到腿上。他安静地坐在房间，等着Vogelbaum和随便哪个研究员进来。他不确定时间，实验室唯一的时钟在训练间，用以记录他闭气或是承受巨力的时长，并非用于分辨昼夜。没什么困扰，他无需知道时刻，只不过偶尔冒出这样的念头。

他对于时间概念的理解是过那么一会儿有人会客客气气地来打扰他。通常起床后会有几分钟自由时间，然后他们才进来。他知道他们在观察，他不在乎。可当他们看上去放弃观察时，John感到疑惑。

他们去哪儿了？Vogelbaum博士在哪里？John不习惯等待，不习惯沦落到优先级的第二位。他甚至不清楚谁会排在他前头。有什么比他更亟待Vogelbaum处理？John嗤笑，太荒谬了。这里没什么比他更重要。

他是成长中的神明。

John转身，镜子映着他偏短的金发，明亮的蓝眼睛和瘦削的身躯。他最近持续锻炼，为了增加肌肉和力量。Vogelbaum告诉他这需要时间，John处于成长阶段，每个人于此阶段都有些“小尴尬”。

John打碎了面前的桌子以示抗议。他不是其他人，他即将成为Homelander。这名字他十岁时就选好了，他所有时间都在替成为Homelander而做准备。

他不是“每个人”。

开门的动静惊扰他思绪，他自愤怒中回神。终于。John咬咬牙，望着博士与工作人员鱼贯而入。

Vogelbaum在John对面落座，“早安，John。”

“早安，博士。”John靠上垫子，“花了这么久才来见我。”

Vogelbaum嘴角抖了一下，“我们得谈谈。”

“可以。谈什么？”

“昨天。你昨天杀了Niles小姐。”

啊。她死了，“好吧。”

“好吧？”Vogelbaum深呼吸道，“跟我说说发生了什么。你失去对能力的控制了？”

John面露怒色。他不再是无法控制能力的孩子了，“没有。”

“没有，”Vogelbaum喃喃着确认，颔首道，“那么，能告诉我你杀掉她的原因吗？”

“你一定看到了，”John咬紧牙，“你总是看着我。”

“John…”Vogelbaum抹了把脸。

“怎么？”John冷声道。

Vogelbaum叹着气向他倾身，“我看到Niles给你一只宠物兔子，然后它被你扔到墙上。”

John点头。没错，就是这么回事。

“她对此感到生气，接着你又把她丢向墙壁，是吗？”

“是，”John稍稍扬起脑袋，“有什么问题？”

Vogelbaum闭了下眼，“你杀了令你不快的人。你不觉得有什么问题？”

“你也说了，她令我不快。”

“是啊。”Vogelbaum自言自语。John看得出来他即将下定某决心，“你要离开这儿。”

他在说什么。

“我早该这么做了，”Vogelbaum继续道，“抱歉，John。这是我的错。你完全不具备同理心，不清楚生命的重量。沃特不想如此，我很确定，可…你得去伦敦了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我需要你陪同他。”Vogelbaum对其中一位助手说。名为Jess Bradley的年轻姑娘，博士最出色的助手，John比较中意的看护人之一。大概因为十八岁的John发现她深色的肌肤、黑棕眼眸与轮廓深刻的面庞具有吸引力。据Vogelbaum所知（所知甚少），John没对性行为表现出任何兴趣。他到年龄了，可并未手淫过。他确实会被美人吸引，就像孩子围着心爱的玩具打转。这是Vogelbaum把他送进同龄人中的另一个原因，John身边无人助其萌生性意识。每隔一段时间他们会给John放一两部电影作为特殊奖励，影片中可能包含亲吻镜头，他只在荧幕上见过亲吻，遑论其他。

Vogelbaum不希望这孩子在性观念全无的环境中长大，否则问题总有一天会爆发。除非John是无性的。不失为一种方法，然而Vogelbaum不愿冒此风险。

Jess点头回应，毫不反对他的决定，她清楚如何做，“容我询问，为何选择伦敦？”

“我希望他尽可能远离这里，若有意外，我们不必承担责任。”Vogelbaum看向窗外。John在花园里荡着吊床，吊床是他十岁时Vogelbaum送来的，那是John第一次被允许走出实验室，沐浴阳光。

“先生，恕我直言，如果你担心他出格——”

“如果他继续视人命如草芥，我会更担心。一个不在乎人命的超人类步入这世界，你能想象会造成多大损害吗？公司形象必将遭受重创。”Vogelbaum摇头道，“我们需要他多点人性。”

“如果我们失败了？”

Vogelbaum斜睨她一眼，“我们会成功，别无选择。明天启程。”

楼下花园，John慢悠悠地晃着吊床。他一直在听。

-

翌日一早，他和Bradley上了私人飞机。Vogelbaum没有来到别，不过他托Bradley带了口信：不论同龄人有多惹人生气，不要伤害他们。他们肯定会让你非常非常生气。这是个测试，别让我失望。

John不会让他失望。

他窝进舒适的座椅，望着窗外。他并非初次乘坐飞机。之前有几回被带去纽约与沃特高层会面，相同的出行方式。可于他而言，离开实验室仍是一种不寻常的体验。飞机一直令他恼怒，他不需要飞机。他应该独自飞行，唯有他与苍穹，他可以去任何想去的地方。然而Vogelbaum说John还没准备好。

“等你再年长些，我们揭开杰作的面纱，”Vogelbaum如是道，“届时你自己想飞多久便飞多久。”

杰作是指Homelander。这份作品仍待完善。John明白Vogelbaum丢给他的新测验是完成作品的另一步，他得学会融入凡人。Vogelbaum虽未直言，但John清楚那是他被送往伦敦的部分原因。

“John。”

Bradley坐到他面前，一手电脑一手手机，忙着打字。她将电脑放上小桌，片刻后才抬头，一清嗓子，“我想跟你说说我们的计划，可以不？”

John摆手示意她说下去。

“你被圣马修录取。私立高中，近两世纪的底蕴，London最好的学校之一。住处离学校不远不近，你得每天乘公交上学…”

John轻微地颤了颤，希望Bradley没发现。他单单在电影中见过，从未亲自乘过公车。

“…如果你没问题。要是你不满意，我们可以另找住处。”

“不，”John答道，声音保持平稳，“我没问题。继续。”

Bradley顿了两秒，随后续道，“我们有新的身份。你是John Thorn，我是Jess Jordan，你同母异父的姐姐。母亲第三次改嫁，你和继父矛盾不断，故而来伦敦与我同住。此前你一直居于纽约，所以不必特意改换口音。你觉得如何？”

飞机升空，John视野中的地面迅速远去。一股奇怪的情绪酝酿着，仿佛融化的金属倒入他肠子（他确实知道那感觉）。他从未离开这国家，也从未在不明归期的情况下离开。他不喜欢这情绪，但他不会向任何人展示出来。

“我认为足够了。”John必须抑制住打穿机舱飞回实验室的冲动，不然Bradley和驾驶员会死，那样他就无法通过测试。

“好的，我很高兴。”Jess点点头，试探性地微笑，“我想这能使你收益，John。你会喜欢和同龄人相处的。”

John冷哼一声。

-

Bradley带他去的联排别墅不大。主卧附着套间，另一间卧室面向花园，一间浴室，厨房餐厅含在客厅范围。二楼大卧室面朝街道，Bradley犹豫道根据新身份，她住主卧更合情理，但如果John想要住他们可以再想办法。John挥挥手表示并不在意，他愿意住一楼的小房间，躺在床上时能探手向窗外，触碰园中长势最旺盛的花朵。

工人搬进家具，三个木箱放到John的新卧室。

“那些是你从我们母亲家里带过来的。”Bradley的声音自厨房飘出来，她正拆着餐具。工作人员接连离开，John对此十分高兴。那些雇员的眼神像要刺入他的皮肉，John不喜欢。这批沃特的人第一次见他。

“书，衣物，运动器材。选择一下你的爱好，我们会处理掉剩下的。”

“我的爱好。”John立在卧室门前，语气寡淡。

他听见Bradley停下手中的活计，走到他身边，“我知道你喜欢Vogelbaum放给你的动作片。那就算一个爱好，不过还不够。你喜欢读什么类型的书？喜欢什么运动？迷不迷电子游戏，如果爱玩，那么爱玩什么样的？也许是龙与地下城。你来决定，没有标准答案，你想怎样就怎样。”

“龙与地下城？”

Bradley踌躇一小下才答道，“一个游戏。你愿意的话我可以教你。”

“不，”John断然拒绝。他不需要她的帮助，“我会读我一直读的那些。”

“大多数青少年…不怎么读俄国小说和《失乐园》——”

“我读这些。”John打断她。

Bradley叹气，“这是Vogelbaum让你读的…现在你可以看点其他的，只要你乐意。试一试，你或许会发掘出新爱好。我得去收拾厨房了，要费不少劲儿。你先看看这些箱子吧，需要给你点份披萨吗？”

“随你便。”John耸耸肩膀，视线停在箱子上。选择权。他能够选择自己的爱好。

没等Bradley回答，John进了卧室合上门。他挪到木箱边，打开了全部三个，取出所有书籍（他得都读完才能选出喜欢的。虽然花不了多久，但他决定留下它们）放到地上，继续往下翻弄。

棒球、足球和篮球。曲棍球棒、马鞭、网球、乒乓球拍…几乎囊括了每项休闲运动。他一样一样摆上地板，手指掠过每件器材，很快做出决定。马鞭，当然了。控制另一种生物，使其屈服，随主人意愿行动。他命它行进，令它奔跑。光是想象就感到兴奋。

John把其他物件扔回箱内，留下马鞭、头盔和马靴放进柜子。他闭了闭眼，突然被一股强烈的感觉击中。这与以往不同。他曾经的卧室中没有属于自己的东西。实验室有一把椅子和一张床，仅此罢了。Vogelbaum希望他观影或阅读的时候会带东西进来，让John用两三小时，随后再带走。有些书John只看了一会儿，接下来几个月被提问书中内容，以测试他的记忆力。

而他刚刚摆上柜架的东西…会留下来。只要他还在伦敦，没人能拿走它们。

John甩甩脑袋，不想再浸于这想法引起的古怪欣喜。他翻起另一只箱子，掏出许多电玩。里面还有几样机器，应该是用来操控游戏的。他从未接触过电子游戏。John内心浮现激动的小小声音，他想要尝试。是全新的。他把机子和游戏放到他屋里的电视底下。

接下来是电影和DVD。他扔掉所有的无脑爱情片——他绝对不要看这个，留下了其余影片。随后找到一大卷电影海报，其中两部他看过，洛奇和虎胆龙威。去年，他十七岁生日那天看的，仅仅为了娱乐，没有测试，他唯有生日或是训练表现极其优异时会得到这种纯娱乐。

他将海报钉上墙壁，呼了口气。这间卧室单调空旷，不像他在影视作品中看到的房子。也说得过去，毕竟他才刚入住。尽管如此，此处仍比他之前见过的任何东西都更贴近生活意义上的房间。

一声敲门。门开了小缝，Bradley偷偷望他，她大部分身体还藏在门板后面，“嘿，披萨到了…”

“拿一两块回你卧室吃，”John轻蔑道，“我想一个人去客厅呆会儿。”

“噢，”Bradley眨眼，“我以为你会想跟我一起吃，我们可以聊…”

“你错了。”John打断她，“走开。”

他无需重复第二遍。很好。

John去厨房拿了块披萨，打量片刻。他从未吃过餐馆的披萨，准确的说，从未吃过餐馆的任何食物。John得压抑住用激光轰烂街区的冲动。他甚至不明白自己为何如此。

-

“两站后下车，”Bradley领他到公交车站，“然后直走…”

“我看了地图。”John截住她的唠叨，“我不需要你重新解释一遍。回去做你的工作。”

Bradley名义上服务于一家美国公司，网上办公，且薪水优厚到足以将她弟弟塞进伦敦最贵的高中之一。John不知道她每天到底做什么，他也不在乎，甚至懒得假装在乎。她可以全天候打扫卫生，至少能有点用处。

Bradley顺从道，“行。放学后家里见？”

“应该如何呢？”John冷漠地说，望着公交车驶过弯道，“走吧，Jess。我不需要你。”

“等一下，”Bradley喊道。公交即将靠站，John看向Bradley，她叮嘱道，“最后一件事。你得告诉其他学生你来自一个信仰虔诚的家庭。”

John眯起双眼，“为什么？”

“这可以…合理化某些异常行为。你有时可能不清楚他们习以为常的事，或者什么别的。”

John冲她点点头，他没理由不按她说的那么做。而且这也不算谎言，他确实具有宗教背景——他是成长中的神明，没什么比这更宗教化了。

公车停在John面前，Bradley冲他笑了笑。他漠然地摆了下手，跳上公车。甫一入车厢就重重吐了口气。该死。糟糕的气味。差不多是汗水、呕吐物，以及一点尿液的混合。他祈祷伦敦其他部地方不会这般臭气熏天。

车上人很多，没有空位。他几乎要走到一个乘客跟前迫使其让出座椅，但他知道这么做必然引起混乱，他很可能无法通过测试，被送回Vogelbaum那里。所以他做了个深呼吸，平复心境，走上楼梯（美国公车里没有楼梯，是不是？）。

幸运的是楼上人少点。John确定再找不到位子的话他不会干站着，他会揍飞某个乘客。但鉴于这一层骤减的人数，他得以继续完成Vogelbaum的测试。不过眼下又出现了一个小困难。

他扫视不同位置的座椅，挑拣容他落座的一处。靠窗的座位满了，他或许得让其他人挪开。John的目光落到最后一排。一个年轻人坐在那儿，大概与他同龄，也许更小。那男孩儿头戴大耳机，正望着窗外，他的腿搭在旁边的空位，鞋子踩脏了座椅。没人对此发表评价，但几个衣着考究的精英人士皱眉瞟他。

John呼吸一滞。他第一次于荧幕外见到同龄人，他发现自己不断列举着他们的相似和不同。John与他都是蓝眼睛，对方眸色更深，而John的蓝中带绿。John是金发，对方是黑发。John面孔端正，没有瑕疵。而那年轻人左眉上一道伤疤，直至发际。疤痕细却显眼，像是一口薄刃所伤，一定割得极深。他们两人皆身量瘦长，都在成长，身高与力量仍待丰满。他们都穿着圣马修的校服，John的衣服被Bradley妥帖地熨烫过，而对方校服皱巴巴的，敞着外套，领带搭在肩上，衬衣领口的扣子松开，露出象牙色的脖颈和一截锁骨。

John的视线沿着那锁骨的线条描摹皮肤，直至视线被衬衫阻隔。他想要看到衬衫之下，这悸动毫无缘由。他为什么要看那处？可他依然在想，他真的渴望。John努力挤掉这奇怪的念头，走近后排，把男孩儿的腿推下座椅。

男孩儿惊了一下，拿掉耳机，怒视John。John眨眨眼，凝在原地，眼珠一错不错地盯着对方。他喜欢那双眼睛。

“喂，你做什么？”眼睛的主人有着奇妙的口音，与之前帮Bradley运送家具的英国工人完全不同（Bradley当时的眼神仿佛要问John来不来帮忙，但她随即改变主意，叫了工人）。这口音粗糙，刺耳，John喜欢。

“你不需要两个位子，”John回过神答道，他在他旁边坐下，“你可以谢谢我没把你从上头踢下去。”

对方瞪了他一会儿，冷哼道，“啊哈，败血种（septic，搜索spetic tank感受一下）。”

“什么？”John相信这是某种侮辱。

男孩儿翻了个白眼，“美国佬（yank）。”

“你叫我什么？”

“真见鬼。”对方呻吟一声，仿佛John是个白痴，John的拳头握紧。那年轻人又说，“我说你是美国人，明白了？”

John摇头，“为什么不直接这么讲？”

“我讲了，”他反驳，“你们这帮傻蛋听不懂那些话又不是我的错。”

这逻辑不太对，但John没工夫细想，男孩儿开口后John不想漏听一个字。

（好像若是他漏过一些字句就会有坏事发生，他头绪全无，什么都不清楚。年幼的John不知道该怎么让Vogelbaum满意时体会过这种感觉，但自那以后的许多年，他再无此般体验。直到现在。）

“你穿圣马修的校服，我还没在那儿见过美国佬。你哪一年的（year）？”

“你急需提升词汇量，”John告知对方，“理解你的语言是一项艰巨的任务。”

男孩儿哼了哼，“行吧，你不是第一个这么说的。上流社会不欢迎东区人。”

“你是吗？”

“没错，伦敦东区，土生土长。”他听起来挺自豪。

John回想了一下之前的问题，“你说的‘哪一年’是指‘年级’（grade）？”

“你们都这么讲的？该死，我哪晓得。”

这句话约等于John没说错，于是他告诉对方，“十三年级。”

“嗯？那我们同级，”男孩儿歪歪头。John得以窥见更多皮膏，他乐于见此。

“你的名字？”

“John。你呢？”

“Billy Butcher。”他们握了握手。轻点，John提醒自己。他小心地握住Billy的手，不希望造成任何伤害。Billy骨折了肯定会生气，他很可能拒绝再度交谈。John想。

“那么，你为啥来这儿？”

John清清喉咙，讲起事先打好的背景草稿（他在电脑上写过好几版），他被福音派信徒抚养长大，父亲去世，母亲再婚。他和继父处得不好，故而来伦敦和姐姐一起生活到毕业，之后再决定余生方向。

Billy没有打断他的故事，一次也没有。亦不发问，仅是偶尔嗯几声提示John继续。等John停下来时才意识到他说的比预期的多得多：他从未离开美国，对英国一无所知，他没玩过电子游戏，但现在得到一些并想尝试。John不知道Billy是怎么让自己竹筒倒豆子一样讲出这些事。Billy能成为一个出色的侦探，他坐在这儿，John会不自觉地倾诉。

当John说完，他们之间降下一瞬静默，随后公交碾过林地的摩擦声插进来。Billy翻了翻眼睛，跳下座位，“我们到了。”他从John面前走过，背包差点打到后者脸上。突兀的中断令John气恼，他迅速站起来，跟着Billy跑下楼梯冲出车门。

两个人没聊多少，几分钟就走到了学校。Billy介绍了沿途的商店，一家学生爱去的咖啡馆，一处几个月前烧毁的餐厅。他说到关于餐厅的故事时眼中闪着恶作剧的光芒，John觉得Billy对餐厅烧毁的起因经过并非一无所知。John喜欢这想法。

学校看上去如同一座小城堡。大门处有个警卫，只扫了Billy和John两眼就放他们进来。警卫揉了下Billy的头发，讲了点玩笑话。

John看着Billy与别人交谈，心生怒火。单单是Billy望着另一个人都会勾起他非理性的狂怒。幸而并未太久，他们聊了几句，接着Billy拍了一下门卫后背，转过身来示意John跟上。

走进校园后更多学生步入他视野。比起Billy，他们更像John，至少是衣着方面。所有人穿着精心打理过的熨帖的校服，操着一口标准英音，类似John在电视上看过的英女王演讲腔调。如今这腔调跟John的耳朵不兼容，他已经迷上Billy的口音。

其他学生对Billy的态度让John有些惊讶，他们不取笑Billy的衣服。Billy与其他人显然属于不同阶层，但当Billy经过时，他们自觉让路，尊重地朝他点头，不少人冲他打招呼，问他今天过得如何。那些学生和围着Vogelbaum的科学家没什么不同，Billy像他们敬佩又略微畏惧的上司。

“你得去见一下校长，”他们行至教学楼时Billy说道，“祝你和那个老家伙过得愉快，伙计。”

“等等。”

Billy远去的步伐顿住，扭头冲John咧嘴一笑，John因这笑容而轻颤。他之前是否留意过Billy的嘴唇看起来有多柔软？

“别担心，”Billy愉快道，“你没问题的。一会儿见，好吗？”

“好。”John小声说。

TBC  
Billy剧中做过不少混蛋事，但依然有不错的铁杆战友。足够的能力，外加一点个人魅力…性格中某部分还是挺特别的，看完S2E8后更这么觉得了orz  
关于Homelander和Billy，记得星光演员在一个节目里说过二人诸多相似，要是换一个情况相遇可能会成为朋友。我不禁猛拍键盘。


	3. Chapter 3

校长是位严厉的老妇人，黑色短发已生灰白。她比不上Vogelbaum一半可怕，John弄不懂这女人是怎么爬上校长位子的。她对John本人毫无兴趣，仅仅公式化地告诉他圣马修何其庄严伟大以及如果有辱校门他将何其迅速地接到退学通知，John确定她会对每个新生重复一遍。极度无趣。幸而他早就免疫了冗长演讲，无视对方每个字，同时延伸听觉。

John听着Billy走进教室，男孩女孩们与他打招呼，Billy显然是众人的焦点。John不喜欢这个，他不喜欢Billy因别人的言语而爆发笑声。可如果现在甩开校长，他很可能被踢出学校。那样的话他不得不回家，而家里没有Billy。

校长结束了她的长篇大论，起身领他去教室。教室里有Billy。

“Thorn先生。”老师迎过来。校长对新生的义务到此为止，静静退场。走向John的年轻男老师面带微笑，他一头棕发，眼眸碧绿。John注意到他有副漂亮皮囊，但这感想没激起什么水花。那男人与Billy的美好相比不值一提。

他从未被身边来去匆匆的成年人所吸引，无论他们姿容如何姣好。他不明白自己为何对Billy着迷，Billy究竟哪里不同他人。

“我是Oliver Beckett。”这老师生得一把适合吟诵的嗓子，与女校长天差地别，“欢迎来到圣马修，我是你的历史老师。”

“我的荣幸。”John淡淡道。他转身避过Beckett，扫视学生。他们一人一张课桌，坐姿挺拔，书本规整地搁到手边。

Billy坐在中间位置，探身与前排的女孩儿耳语。那姑娘一双灰眼睛，长发如金色波浪，十分漂亮。John想杀死她。

不过Billy身边还有一个空座，这多少平复了John的心情。

“各位，这是John Thorn，我们的新同学。我非常希望你们中的一个能负责帮他熟悉熟悉环境。”

几个人举了手。Billy没动，直接开口了。

“我来。我会好好照顾他。”

“啊，Butcher，”Beckett语含笑意，“很好。Thorn，为什么不坐到Butcher身边呢？”

John点点头，径直步向Billy，在他身旁落座。Billy冲他傻笑。John别开视线，垂眸瞧着桌面。

为什么他的脸突然这么烫。

-

没几分钟John就发现这间学校…无聊透了。老师这堂课谈论继业者战争，他说的每句话都是John学过的。不仅如此，老师教给学生（英国人称学生为“pupils”，而非“student”，John提醒自己）的历史理论是过时版本。他差点忍不住插嘴，但在他爆发前，他听到Billy对前面的女孩低声道，“你觉得这个新来的小伙子如何，Ruby？”

John吞了口唾沫。

“他挺好看的，不是吗？”她笑道。

我总有一天要杀了她，John想。他讨厌她惬意的咕噜声。

“是啊，当然了。”Billy也发出一阵愉悦的小动静，这令John腹中酝酿温柔的情绪，“我们回头该带他一起串酒馆。”

“行呀。”

“串酒馆”是做什么？不重要。Billy去哪儿John就去哪儿。

“William Jonah Butcher，”Beckett开口，“我让你觉得乏味了吗？”

Billy直起身，咧嘴笑道，“怎么会呢，先生。你长得非常耐看。”

学生们咯咯笑起来。老师翻了个白眼，并没有被冒犯到，反而充满喜爱。他对上Billy的目光，某一刻两人像胶在一处，其余人皆褪为背景。

随后Beckett移开视线，John可以听出他的心跳比平时快一些。John看了眼其他学生，他们并无觉察，唯有John注意到了那不寻常的几秒。Billy靠回椅背，唇角弯着稍显得意的弧度。别人可能不明白发生了什么，但Billy清楚自己所作所为。

“谢谢，Butcher先生。我的个人价值完全由你的评价定夺，故而现下倍感自豪。”Beckett声调平稳，不为所动。过了两分钟他又瞄向Billy，后者舌尖掠过下唇。John再度别开眼，心下困惑。为什么Billy那般盯着他们的老师？为什么John希望Billy能那般看向自己？

下一节是数学，Beckett道了再见，一位新老师进入班级。数学老师是个老头子，仿佛男性版本的校长。课堂死气沉沉，学生们大都认为这门学科不简单，连Billy也如此。

John潜意识划分Billy和其他学生，他能感觉出Billy要比大多数同龄人聪慧。非常明显。

下课铃响起，学生们起身收拾书包。大部分人选择离开教室，或是组成叽叽喳喳的小团体。七八个学生聚到Billy桌边（部分从其他教室过来），如同受灯光吸引的飞蛾。John坐着没动，虽然他很想去Billy身旁，可他不愿意表现得跟其他人一样迫切。

“伙计。”

John抬眼，看着Billy坐上他的桌子。黑发男孩儿晃着修长的腿，忽然间更显年少，仿佛他毫不费力地游下生命之溪。

“你跟我们一起吗？”

他们对望。

“去哪儿。”John问。

Billy耸肩，“那重要吗？”

John认为那不重要，“好。”

-

“我以为离放学还有两小时。”John说。他跟着Billy和其他三个学生翻越圣马修的高墙。

Billy带来一个绰号Monkey的男生（“因为他胳膊猴子似的又瘦又长。”Billy解释道，闪身躲开那位高大同伴对他后脑施以的报复一击）。Monkey跪下来，Billy踩着他的背爬上墙头，他朝John笑笑，“是呀，现在有体育课。不过Jackson先生根本不关注上课人数，没人他妈的在意我们早退。如果你不敢来，留下吧。”

John瞪了他一眼，“我有什么不敢的。”

“棒极了。”Billy转头冲另外两个女孩子示意，“来吧，姑娘们。”

“我们的William着实绅士。”其中一个女生笑起来，拉着校服裙装行了屈膝礼。与Ruby不同，这女孩看向Billy的眼神中没有炽热感。她诚然喜欢Billy，却无暧昧之意。所以John并未立刻厌烦她。

“为博您一笑，正是本人。”Billy调侃。

那姑娘像Billy一样踩上Monkey肩膀，伸出白嫩的手臂。Billy将她拉上自己大腿，她捏了下他耳朵，迅速地跳到另一边，飞舞的棕发消失在墙后。

“在那儿等着，Eva，别跑没影了，”Billy叫道，“喂！”

“我就在这儿，Billy，”她回应，觉得有点好笑，“没必要喊这么大声。”

“该你了。”Billy看向Ruby。

Ruby和Eva相反，完全不抗拒爬上Billy膝盖。更糟的是她倾身与Billy接吻，唇舌交缠，Billy的手插在她金发中。John呆呆地僵在原地。

“亲爱的Billy，别昏头了！”Eva的声音从墙那边传来。

片刻后Ruby和Billy分开，他们轻轻喘着，像跑完一场马拉松。两人相视而笑，似乎交换了仅有彼此明了的小秘密。

Billy嘴唇再度碰了碰Ruby，然后帮她翻下围墙，目光终于飘向John。他唇瓣泛红、眼眸明亮地看过来。John不禁吞咽一下。

“需要帮忙吗？”

John默默摇头，踩着Monkey的背跳上墙。Billy冲他扬起笑容，但这微笑与面对Ruby时不同。Billy给Ruby的微笑更亲密、更私人，是二人独享的。而他现在的笑容可以给予任何人，John只是“任何人”之一。

“跟上。”Billy说着跃下高墙。John一声不吭地跟着他。

等Monkey翻出来（他足够高，不需要帮助），五个人都到了墙外。

“接下来做什么，Billy？”Ruby下巴抵着Billy肩头。

Billy思考几秒，道，“搞点420。”

John不清楚那代表什么，根据其他人的欢呼来推断大概是件好事。

-

一支420指的是大麻烟卷。他们寻到附近公园的僻静角落，Billy从书包掏出一袋大麻（John有点震惊，Billy竟然带着大麻去学校，那很容易招来麻烦），开始卷烟。这里大概是他们的据点其一。Eva爬上旁边的树（她挺擅长的，穿梭在枝叶间优雅如芭蕾舞演员），带着六瓶啤酒轻巧地下来，两个男孩儿傻乎乎地对她欢呼，她翻了翻眼睛，丢给他们一人一瓶。然后她面向John。

“你想来点吗，John？”

Eva的笑颜裹挟一丝奇妙的情绪。她对别人不那么笑。

“John应该没试过这个，”Billy拆开瓶盖，冲他们举杯示意。他灌下一大口，喉结上下滚动，随后将酒瓶递给Ruby。女孩儿接过，枕在Billy大腿上饮尽残酒。她将空瓶丢向树干，玻璃器皿破开亮晶晶的碎片。

“真的？”Eva蹙眉，“你没喝过吗（had a drink)，John？”

她应该在说酒精饮料（alcoholic drink)。John摇头。

“John的家人相信云上坐着个全知老头子。”Billy对Eva说。他靠在树上，手指有一搭没一搭地耙梳Ruby的头发，“他们可能都不会让这可怜小伙儿见到酒精。”

“我见过酒。”John皱起眉毛。

“在电视上（telly）？”Billy问。

“哪儿？”

“电视（television）。”Eva替他解释。

John咬牙。

“我就当你想试试了？”Eva又对John露出那种特别的笑容，递给后者一罐啤酒，“尝尝看。你会喜欢的。”

John怀疑地望她一眼。他轻嗅那液体，闻起来有些恶心，刺鼻且苦涩。但剩下四个人正期待地盯着他，他不会在此刻退缩。John喝了一小口，令人作呕的味道。

他的表情不怎么好看，其他人放声大笑。John瞪着他们，攥瓶子的手不自觉用力。在瓶子承受不住他的握力之前，Eva掌心贴上他肩膀，“没人一开始就喜欢这味道。”她温柔道。

“她说得没错。”Billy插话。John强迫自己冷静下来，手指放松。“多试试。”Billy拍两下他旁边的草坪，John毫不犹豫地坐到他身侧。

Billy一只手仍揉着Ruby的金发，“来吧，再喝一些。”

John盯着Billy，又抿了几口啤酒。他喝得越多，恶心的感觉越淡。等酒瓶见了底，他已经感觉啤酒称得上可口。

“这就对了。”Billy嗓音变得温和，此刻John极度渴望蜷缩着躺上Billy大腿。然而Ruby占据那位置，如果John强行加入，Billy绝对会推开他。

“现在试下烟卷？”Billy道。

“好。”John点点头，接过一卷大麻烟。他夹着烟卷放在唇边，Billy为他点火。他们的手指一触即分，那一瞬间的刺激仿佛几年前John接受Vogelbaum的电击实验。

“来瞧瞧你喜不喜欢这个，嗯？”

-

John喜欢这个。他从未体验过这种灵魂出窍的感觉，迎风飞行却不必受风所阻。他仰面躺着，脑袋挨着Billy手臂，放空地望向穹顶，时不时抽上两口。

Monkey、Eva和Ruby也躺在草坪。Monkey睡着了，小声地打鼾，其他人对此适应良好。John猜Monkey总这么睡过去。

Eva哼着调子，唱起歌。她嗓音优美，不过歌词John半个字也不明白。他困惑地看向Billy，后者凑近耳语道，“盖尔语。她爸爸是苏格兰人。”

“哦…”John眨眨眼，脑中空茫。鉴于Billy的嘴唇与他咫尺之隔，再加上大麻烟卷，思考能力已离John远去。

“她很棒，对不？”Billy喃喃。他棕色的眼瞳扩散，额头上一层薄汗，呼吸绵长。John偏着头，让他们的嘴唇愈发靠近。

“她是个好歌手，”John赞同，“我…我喜欢，虽然我听不懂她在唱什么。”

他从前并不这般聆听陌生语言的歌谣。研究人员给他放过不同语种的歌曲，初听时不解词句，但他很快接受课程，习得那门语言。John决定不学盖尔语，他想保持这份神秘感。

Billy眼皮颤动，慢慢颔首，似乎理解John心中所想。

“嗯，她唱得相当不错。有时候听不懂也挺好，不用去理解每件事，对吧？”

-

“几点了？”John咕哝。他不确定自己晕乎了多久，四周景观与他上一次清醒时不尽相同。地上多了不少烟头，他身边有好几个空酒瓶。Monkey和Eva不见了，而Ruby依旧躺在旁边。

“六点。”Billy爬起来，他伸了个懒腰，手臂高高举起，“怎么，你有约要赴？”

“我…姐姐。她在等我。”John撑着胳膊坐起身。Billy的衬衫上卷，露出小腹。John能看到一点深色体毛隐没入Billy裤腰。

“啊，多乖的小伙子。”Ruby咯咯笑着，药劲儿还没过，“你听到了吗，Bill？你就不像他这样关心家长的想法。”

“我他妈为什么关心那个。”Billy听上去十分困扰。他走过来扶起Ruby，“行啦，亲爱的，该送你回家了。”

“不要，”Ruby呻吟，靠在Billy身上，“我想你上我，Billy。”

John咬咬嘴唇。

“今天不行，Ruby。我们明晚去酒吧，好不？”

“为什么不是今晚？”John迷惑道。

“明天周四，”Billy答道，一面阻止Ruby的亲吻，“周五没课，不用早起。”

“所以你还是关心学校的？”John挑眉。

“他当然关心，”Ruby乐了，“如果他表现不佳，就得被踢回原先的垃圾学校。”

“别说了。”Billy截断话头，推走Ruby，“那儿没什么不好的——”

“伦敦东区？别开玩笑了宝贝儿。你很幸运能摆脱那里。”Ruby扭头对John道，“Billy拿圣马修的奖学金，要是成绩掉得太厉害，他会被开除。”

Billy疲惫地望着John，似乎准备好迎接讥笑。John踌躇片刻，开口道，“这重要吗？”

John大概做出了正确的反应。Billy走向他，留Ruby独自在原地打晃。“来。”他伸出手。John开心地握住Billy，尽管他无需帮助。

黑发男孩拉John站起来，等John起身后，对方一动不动。只持续了几秒钟。Billy立在他面前，抓着他的胳膊，视线与他相接。John希望这一刻永远停留，但Billy迈开步子，回到Ruby身边。女孩儿倚上Billy肩膀，他捡起他俩的背包，另一只手揽着Ruby。

John不明白。Billy不是生她的气吗？换做John，John会狠狠揍她，她再也不能吐出任何他不喜欢的话。

他跟随Billy和Ruby走出公园，行至公交站。他们坐上长凳，等待回家的公车。Ruby家方向的巴士先到，她上车前用力吻了下Billy。那辆载着她的公车逐渐远去。

他们等车的时候Billy什么都没说，John也觉得没有打破沉默的必要。这份安静令人舒适，像是他们无需交谈亦可作伴。

下一班公交来得很快，乘客比早上去学校的那班车要少一些。他俩坐到一层后排，Billy靠窗，他的脸贴着玻璃，不去看John。

John余光瞄他，夕阳染红Billy的面孔，他双眼半睁半闭，似乎在努力维持清醒。John偷偷观察了一会儿，眨着眼移开视线。这一整天他都被古怪的、不熟悉的情绪所支配，此时到达顶峰。温暖柔软的感觉在他体内流动。John想要落泪。

车到站时Billy不得不用手肘顶了John一下，John才回过神。他根本没注意到车停下。他们匆匆道别，John在公交开走前跑出车厢，他听到Billy大喊着明天见。那古怪的情绪回来了，继续于他心中生长。

John还没来得及敲，Bradley就开了门，她一定从客厅窗户望见他走向别墅。她面色比往常苍白，眼睛睁得大大的。

“John！”Bradley呼了口气，挪开一步让他进门，“你去哪儿了，我很——”

她猛地顿住。John蹙眉望她，她眼睛瞪得更圆了，仿佛刚意识到什么。

“John，你嗑药了？”

“现在没有。”John把书包丢到地上，扒下夹克，随后倒进沙发。

Bradley犹豫地走过来，拾起地上的东西，“但…你早些时候嗑了？”

“对，”John冷冷道，“有什么问题？”

“不，不，”Bradley迅速作答。John惊讶于她脸上漫延的笑意，她道，“没什么问题。你交到朋友了？”

John纠结两秒，点头道，“嗯。我想应该是的。”

Bradley微笑地看着他。

TBC  
我特别喜欢的地方是Ruby说完Billy的真实情况后John反问那重要吗，或许John的反应有取悦Billy的意图，但这个反应的确非常的、非常的好。我相信生活中有类似经历的朋友可以明白（以及珍惜John的正常时光吧朋友们）。当然啦，Ruby不坏，她只是有点嗑嗨了，后面会有她和Billy的暖心友谊。  
有几个“Mr.”我就不翻出来了，打多了“先生”句子可能略显累赘。


	4. Chapter 4

John醒得比起床时间早很多。Bradley给他定了八点的闹钟，在赶校车前留出半小时准备时间。John抓起闹钟，发现刚到六点，不由翻了个白眼。他滑下床浮于半空，飘向衣橱，迅速套上校服，离开卧室。

他胃里纠结着一种不同寻常的感觉，他不清楚那代表什么，思量片刻后推测为饥饿。

John翻翻眼睛，吼道，“Bradley！”

他能听见二楼Bradley的浅浅鼾声，所以他又喊了一遍。

“怎——”Bradley含混道。

“下来给我做早餐！”John高声道。

他吼了几次，最终Bradley被迫清醒，摇摇晃晃地走进客厅，眼睛略显红肿，似乎睡前哭过。她边下楼边穿好睡袍，John看到她一小部分胸部，裸露的皮肤很快消失在长袍后。

“早安，John，”Bradley咕哝，“你睡得如何？”

“不错。”John坐到桌边，“早餐做鸡蛋，Bradley。”

Bradley顿了一下，随即点头。她忙于烹饪的当口，John看向窗外，想着即将开始的全新一天。今天有数学、英国文学、生物以及化学，他又能见到Billy（和Eva、Ruby以及Monkey，他们不重要），放学后可以去酒吧。昨晚回家后他上网搜索了“串酒吧”具体要干什么，说实话他希望Billy能做点别的，然而和黑发男孩共度时光的念头占据上风，点燃一簇兴奋的火花。但愿Ruby能早些离开。

“给你，John。”Bradley将盘子端到他面前。两只煎蛋配合完美的烤面包，旁边放了一小碗沙拉。她额外给他榨了杯鲜橙汁，虽然不在需求范围，可John很愿意接受。Bradley纠结片刻，补上一句，“我可以一同用餐吗？”

John耸肩，“随你便。但准备好随时响应我的要求。”

Bradley笑着在他身旁落座，她安静地吃了会儿，接着清清嗓子，“你今天起得早些。”

John点头，不悦地看着剩下的面包。他吃了东西，奇怪的情绪却不曾消失。那感觉并非饥饿。

“你一般只在噩梦后起很早。”她停顿几秒，斟酌着继续。John正盯着盘子，用餐叉翻弄沙拉。Bradley问，“你做噩梦了吗？”

John动了下肩膀，“不是噩梦。”

不是噩梦。陌生，古怪，但不糟糕。这是他感觉如此奇怪的原因所在吗？

“你愿意跟我讲讲吗？”John瞪着她，她立刻举起一只手，“不是非得告诉我。我不会和Vogelbaum说。”

John咬咬下唇，或许和Bradley谈是最好的选择，他相信她不会告诉Vogelbaum。她在实验室工作了好几年，他清楚她撒谎时的心跳速度。John学会推测他身边所有研究员的想法，除了Vogelbaum。Bradley也许可以帮他理解自己的梦境，若是相反，他能掰断她一两根手指享受她的尖叫。

（不，他不能那么做，他会不及格。他得通过博士的测验）

“我梦到Billy，”John再度望向窗户，下雨了。实验室那边九月份极少降雨，至少他这么认为。他通常在十一十二月被放出室外看雨。可能其余月份亦有雨水，只是Vogelbaum没让他瞧见。他想不通Vogelbaum为何这么做，他无法理解Vogelbaum的许多行为，“Billy是我的同班同学。”

“噢，”Bradley语含惊讶，她轻咳一声，克制道，“梦里发生了什么？”

“非常奇怪，”John的手支着下巴，“我们在沙滩。Billy赤身裸体，他让我也脱下衣服，这样我们就可以下水玩。”

“你那么做了吗？”

“我不知道，我醒了。”这是John对梦境的全部记忆。他隐约知道梦境并未到此停止，发生了更多事。他模糊地记得自己下水了，仅此而已，“我应该很想如此。所以那意味着什么？”

Bradley重重叹息道，“我觉得Billy对你产生了性吸引力，John。”

这说得通吗？John回想Vogelbaum讲过的所有性相关主题，他的表现的确符合博士列举的情况。不无道理。

他被Billy吸引了。

“好吧，”John颔首，“我现在该怎么办？”

Bradley眨一眨眼，“嗯，你现在想怎么做？你希望和Billy发生点什么呢？”

他稍作思考，决定道，“我想操他。”

Bradley喷出橙汁。John冲她翻白眼，递过去一片纸巾。

“控制一下自己，然后告诉我该怎么让他同意。”

“John…”Bradley呛咳连连，摇头道，“这不是游戏，好吗？Billy不像那些你通过测试时Vogelbaum送来的礼物。他是个人，他有自己的想法和意志。你这么对他是不能快速勾搭上他的，更无法建立一段关系。”

他眯起眼，“你没能给出任何建议。”

Bradley呻吟着抹了把眼睛，“行，行，瞧…你可以进一步了解他，看看你们的相似之处，共同的乐趣。对他好点，让他愿意与你共处，成为你的朋友——”

“听起来不错。”

“等等，还有一点，”Bradley抬手阻止John起身，“有件事你一定要明白，即便你做了所有事，即便Billy真的喜欢你，也不意味着他想和你上床。”

“为什么他会不想？”

“可能他没有被你吸引，可能他不觉得男人对他存在性吸引力，也可能他早已身处一段恋爱关系。”

John面色微恼，Bradley双眼睁大。

“他已经有伴侣了吗？”

“我想是的，”John并不确定，他想了想，“他确实吻过Ruby。”

Bradley叹气，“看来是男女朋友。我很抱歉，John。”

“不必道歉，帮我解决它。”John厉声道。

“解决？”

“我该怎么让Ruby离开Billy？或者让Billy离开Ruby？”John猛一拍桌面。

Bradley长叹一声，摇摇脑袋，“别这么做。那很糟糕。他不会感谢你离间他和他女友的，John。这么做不会令他属于你。”

“当然不会，”John摆摆手，“因为这只是第一步。”

“别，John——”

“谢谢你的建议。”John迅速道，决定现在回卧室读他的新书。他起身离开客厅。

“等一下，John，”Bradley在他背后叫道，“John？”

John反手甩上门，他们的对话结束了。

-

Billy不在。不在第一层，也不在第二层，他不在这辆车上。

John坐到前排座位，不得不承认他期待Billy出现的念头略显荒唐。这路公交十五分钟一辆，他们恰好同乘的概率非常低。再说他很快就能在学校见到Billy。

尽管如此，他依然十分失落，在这件事上他不会欺骗自己。他渴望和Billy乘坐公车的那短短几分钟，只有他们的两个人的几分钟。学校里有其他学生、老师，还有Billy必须完成的课业（John希望自己也能有事做，一些富于挑战性的事。概率约等于零，他对此不抱希望），Billy不能把全部时间花在与John交流。

公车时光则不同。昨天在巴士上，只有他们二人相处。John想再来一次。

去学校的大半程John都闷闷不乐，但等他进了教室，见到Billy，坏心情就像倒进破洞塑料袋的水，流得一干二净。

第一堂是生物，他们去了实验室。学生们被安排到长长的实验台边，桌上摆满设备器材。Billy在中间那桌，和他在教室的位置一样。右边是Ruby，左边是一个John不认识的男生。前排是Eva，她身体向后靠，Ruby正给她编辫子。Eva旁边的座位放着书包，看见John时她挪开那只包，招手示意John坐过来。

这是目前离Billy最近的空位。

他坐到Eva旁边，Eva露出不加掩饰的笑脸。她似乎有话想说，但老师此时进门，她直起身望向老师，发丝从Ruby指间溜走。

老师花了三十分钟啰嗦心脏的作用，课程过于简单基础，John努力憋回大声抱怨的冲动。他身后的Billy正和旁边的男生低声讨论着橄榄球，聊得非常起兴，显然Billy也对老师的长篇大论不感兴趣。

讲台上声音渐轻，老师讲完理论知识，选出书上的部分课题给学生布置了接下来一小时的作业。

John由此进一步了解Billy，对方相当擅长自学。黑发男孩儿用一刻钟啃完书中相关内容，抬头宣布道，“这是他给过的最他妈简单的问题。”

John五分钟就完成了作业，本可以更快，但他必须以正常人的速度书写。在家他做这个用不了三十秒，要是太慢的话Vogelbaum不会满意。

过了一会儿，Eva碰碰他的胳膊，“那么，放学后你跟我们一起去串酒吧，对吧？”

John点头，瞄一眼Eva的书，她只写完两页，还错了三道题。

“好极啦，”Eva脸上浮起红晕，她拨开眼边的一缕发丝，“会很开心的。”

她冲John微微一笑，随后将注意力放回课本。

“我觉得Eva看上你了。”Billy毫无预兆地靠向他，呼吸滑进John耳朵，后者差点跳起来。

John想转身看着Billy的眼睛，想和Billy面对面地说话，可他仿佛突然失去身体的控制权，无法动作。

“这么告诉你，她床上功夫很不错。”Billy补充。他们挨得极近。

John不明白这是什么意思，他挣扎着从不知名的情绪中夺回行动能力，转过身。可此时Billy已经挪回原位，随手翻弄着书页。John在书页翻动的间隙看清Billy的作业，没有一处错误。

“你和Eva…”John的视线在Eva和Billy间转了个来回。Eva忙于解题，集中注意力时不自觉地咬着嘴唇，她没注意他们的谈话。

“你不是和Ruby在一起吗？”John问。

或许Bradley的推论有误。

Billy哼了一声，“是啊。不过我和Eva搞过一两天，挺美好的。”

“那Ruby呢？”

“Ruby？到现在差不多两个月了，”Billy歪头思索，“Ruby技术更好，不过你得不到。”

“因为她是你的。”John点点头。他明白。

Billy凉凉道，“是因为她对你没兴趣。操了，伙计，那不是我能决定的。”

“不是吗？”

“她怎么想才是最重要的。”Billy斜他一眼，咧嘴笑了，“啊，我忘了，你家里觉得天上有个全知的老家伙，嗯？那你和姑娘约过吗？”

John摇头。

“行吧，”Billy宽容地抬手，这戏剧化的举动让John乐了。Billy道，“欢迎来到充满小伙子和姑娘们的美好世界。”

“Butcher！”生物老师走到Billy桌边，眼冒怒火。他看着可不怎么高兴。

“抱歉，先生。”Billy冲老师躬身，对方轻拍了下他后脑勺。

-

化学课John和Eva搭档做实验。他挑出原料——太简单了，但确实能让他手边有点事做。实验过程还算有趣，如果能和Billy一组John会更开心。

Eva于实验过程中笑个不停，后排的Billy和Ruby在说悄悄话，他们谈话中总是出现John不清楚的东西，他心里一处处记下。John渴望那种相互理解，两人轻易弄懂彼此言语。没有人同他这般交流过。

课间休息时John和Billy一行人去了咖啡馆。John和大多数学生付费后取餐，但Billy朝员工出示一张卡片，没有付钱就拿到了他的餐食。对视时Billy神色略带疲倦，John觉得那张卡和Billy的奖学金有关，所以John权当没看见，得到对方一个感激的眼神。

他们在圆桌边落座，用餐过程John只能用一…不，两个字概括：宫廷。

Billy靠着椅背如同居于王座，一只手把食物送进嘴，另一只手冲跟他打招呼的学生示意。

John目前得知校内学生划分为不同派别，Billy的小团体位于金字塔尖，其中包含Billy（当然有他）、Ruby、Eva、Monkey，加上两个John不知道也不关心名字的男生，以及John，是的，现在他似乎也成为其中一员。

周围只有Billy和他的朋友们，几人坐于桌旁，高声交谈。他们在大厅中央，那位置亦如课堂。整个世界围着他们转，他们围着Billy转。

Billy极具吸引力，每个学生都想跟他说话，他们总去到他身边，但他看上去不怎么享受国王级别待遇。当其他人与他搭话时，他会耐着性子回答。

出于某些近乎不敬神的原因，John想跪在Billy面前。

他不喜欢这感觉，然而事实如此。

午餐时间他丰富了关于Billy的知识。不仅是Ruby，事实上，大多数学生都会嘲笑Billy的出生地。谈到伦敦东区，他们的口气和腔调变得居高临下，甚至没意识到自己态度的变化，几乎像是第二天性了。但每次Billy注意到他们的反应，他们会脸色发白，喃喃着抱歉。

与他的出生相矛盾，Billy本人非常受大家欢迎，像是从微不足道的鞋下尘埃一路爬至峰顶，像是实验室里John的送餐员莫名升到和Vogelbaum同等地位那种飞跃式转变。此刻Billy站在食物链顶端，无可争议。

这件事散发着奇怪的、令人疑惑却不住着迷的气息。John想了解Billy登上顶端途中的每一个小细节。

John也知道了Billy玩橄榄球和篮球，篮球技术大为逊色，Billy大方承认了。Billy和他表姐关系很好，她叫Lily。他们聊叶子的时候Billy提到她，她从工作的旅馆那儿给他弄过几瓶好酒。说起她时，Billy眼中笑意闪动，裹含John未曾见过的温暖。Billy看向Ruby时眼底并无这份独特暖意。

也许那意味着Billy没有那么在意Ruby。John想。

-

午餐后他们回到昨天那间教室，开始四小时连堂的英国文学。铃响后Beckett步入屋内，热情洋溢地与学生们问好。头两小时是无趣但不至于讨嫌的《德古拉》相关探讨，可第三小节后有那么一瞬间John想…

咆哮。

他们课上写了Jonathan Harker、Mina Murry和Dracula的关系分析。John尽力放慢速度，这样他就不必完成后干等着其他学生。不过Billy已经写完，无聊地直打哈欠，手里玩着钢笔。

“你做完了，Billy？”Beckett停在Billy身旁，低声询问。

John眨眨眼，他没听过任何一个老师直呼学生名字。而且他不喜欢Beckett的讲话方式，后者嗓音压得很低，只有周围几人可听闻，就像企图营造亲密的氛围。

“看一下。”Billy把稿纸递给Beckett。John注意到他们的手指短暂地相触。

Beckett浏览着Billy的成果，啧声道，“不错。非常不错。”

“不错？仅此而已吗？”

“你的论点有几处逻辑不恰，”Beckett答道，“但确实有潜力。今天下课后来我办公室吧，我们可以深入谈谈。”

“今晚要去酒吧。周一行不？”

Billy应该对他们的老师如此坦诚吗？

“可以，周一放学后。”Beckett俯身放回稿纸，于此间隙在Billy耳畔开口，声音低到只有Billy和John能听到，“过来前别累着自己，亲爱的。上回如果你精神一点的话会更愉快。”

亲爱的。他叫Billy亲爱的。

他口中的“上回”发生了什么？他为什么想要Billy去见他？Billy写得有那么糟吗？

老师离开，Billy笑着收回视线。John稍稍偏过头看向Billy的文章，几秒阅毕。没有逻辑不一致的地方，那是一片相当出色的分析。

TBC  
今天去便利店又碰到了说话像Billy的小哥呜呜呜呜呜抚慰了我被考试伤透的心👍  
Bradley跟John说Billy有自己的意愿，后面John与Billy聊到Ruby，Billy说Ruby跟谁在一起是她自己的决定，她怎么想才最重要。这个呼应我很喜欢。John，好好学学。


End file.
